


Battle

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_aurafina

 

 

Above me, a cry

Arrow pierces tiny breast

Love falls; my heart dies 

 


End file.
